bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Six Million Dollar Man: Season 4
Majors' Appearance Lee Majors appears to have gone "into training" before this season. While he was always in shape, he is thinner and much more toned throughout this season. Also, he grows his hair out besides sporting his heroic mustache. What's odd about this, is there seems to be some concern about making the hair appear to be shorter by spraying it down within an inch of its life. Maybe this is to retain his Colonel status in an episode like The Thunderbird Connection? What's the point of letting your hair grow out if you're going to control it to make it look shorter? While these are not deep issues can they be addressed in some way? TakeMeBack :For better or for worse, the mustache has become symbolic of the 4th Season, so this aspect of the show's evolution it already in play. Season 4 marked a return for Lionel E. Siegel as the show's regular producer, and there were a number of changes associated with that, dialing back the "nerfed!" accusations that Season Three recieved (itself a response to accusations of too much violence for a kids' show), and getting back to larger-than-life stories for Steve (e.g. Death Probe). So there are many aspects of the show's evolution between seasons that have yet to come in. :As the Season articles are now, each Season has an Overview with 3 representative images, a list of episodes and changes for syndication. If some of this appearance stuff were to come in, it ought not to clutter up the overview and go into a new subhead. Listen to the "voice" of the article and try to maintain it. The article on Steve Austin might also be a good place for changes to Steve's appearance; it comes down to a decision as to framing: did "Steve" change, or did Lee Majors? If it's a production perspective, here is the right place. If it's a story perspective, then the Steve Austin article is more appropriate, as the Season articles discusses the shows as TV shows, not alternate history. :As to why Majors had hairspray holding his hair down… The show began in 1974 (73 if you count telefilms). It ended in 78. Take a step outside the show and ask yourself what was going on in the world during those years. '73-4 is the immediate post-60s longhair years, while 78 is core disco. Hairspray wasn't "natural" enough in the early 70's while the late 70s obsessed over technology and style. My 2¢. :PS: Don't forget to sign your posts on talk pages with ~~~~: the wiki will convert that into your name and the time, as in: Major Sloan 18:14, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :: Was Majors getting in super-shape and growing his hair out for something else? Like a movie role? It's like he grew his hair out for something else and they were trying to hide it and make it look shorter on the show. I think I can give up on the hair :), but can we mention something about Majors possibly being in the best shape of his during this season? TakeMeBack :::I don't think his hair was necessarily longer in S4, but it sure was blonder. The hairspray thing started in S3, got worse in S4, and was abandoned altogether in S5. Lee had a severely receded hairline above his right temple: Which he tried to hide with a slight combover caked in hairspray: By S5, you could actually see his hair move: --Valor 16:37, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::::What's interesting is that Major's hair was changed to part on the side he had the big time receding going on in the middle of the third season. Maybe that's what the mustache was for? Look at it, not at my balding? TakeMeBack 20:00, 28 August 2008 (UTC) 16:48, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes, it was a curious decision on his part (no pun intended). His retreating hairline probably compelled him to go with the "perm" look in S5.--Valor 18:57, 28 August 2008 (UTC)